jojos_bifandomcom-20200214-history
Gerato
"Shut up, Gold..." - To his Stand Appearance Gerato is a man of a slightly buff build, standing at 6 feet (1.85 metres). He wears a fedora with an arrow which begins at the top and the "back" of the hat, and ends at the bottem and "front" (based on how he wears the hat with the arrow head facing the same direction as him), and he has blond hair, partially covering his right eye. He wears a black mask with two arrows colloding in the middle, creating a rhombus like shape at the bottom area of the mask. Gerato also wears a brown coat over his t-shirt. The t-shirt reads "ToTo" (as refernce to his name) in a styalized font, it is however many a time mistaken for "ToHo" due to the 2nd T being sideways and resting on an arrow. His right shoulder also has an arrow pointing upwards, while his left wrist opening has an arrow pointing down. He wears regular jeans, with arrows coiling from just around his thighs and ending at his shins, the one on the right leg one points right, and the one on the left leg points left. Personality Gerato Tokazin is a usually laid back and observing individual, however, he is quick to shout once he gets angered, for example when one of his friends is in danger. This deep love for his friends seems to stem from the fact that he grew up without parents in a Monastry, called "Karsos". Here he had few friends, with his only friend outside of the monastry being Kippin. Back in 2012, this monastry and the nearby village were raveged by a former Monk gone rogue, who was using "The Artefact" in order to reach "Grandious", by stealing stands from other users. After that this happened, Gerato decided to go to the fable last resting place of "The Founder's" last resting place. Due to his life in Karsos, he refers to stands as "Spirits" and stand users as "Spirit Wielders". Back in Karsos, his best subjects were Biology, History and Mathematics, and with his lesser subjects being Geography and Chemistry. This means that he has quite the understanding of the human body, which he uses to find weak points within other close range stands, but this also presents him from properly concetrating when fighting long range stands as he tries to spot the stand's body, leading him to get easily hit by projectiles. Gerato also has a great tactical mind, supported by his relaxed and observing nature, which helps him with his afore mentoined tendency to search for weaknesses. History Gerato Tokazin is a Monk from the monastry "Karsos", one of the 36 monastries started by "The Founder". In 2012, Karsos and the nearby village were attacked by a Monk gone rogue, who was using "The Artefact" to steal people's stands, but he was ultimately scarred off by the enraged Gerato, whose stand had now developed a personality of his own. After searching the documents in Karsos, he found what is said to be The Founder's final resting place: name city. This is when he decided to travel there and once he arrived, there was nothing special there, thus he went back. He did not know that the rogue Monk had waited for this to happen, and thus stole the documents and headed to name city, as he wanted to use The Founders corpse in order to obtain the ultimate power, called "Grandious". His first encounter with the FuFu gang is shortly after the fight with Araki. He catches Flazz out of the air after he had been blown into the air, and Goldsnake ends up holding onto him after catching him, making the gang believe he's kidnapping Flazz. After Futa realizes he was merely trying to help, he had him get healed. Relationships Gerato has a general fondness for all of the members, but especially towards Kippin, as they have been friends since childhood. Gerato furthermore loaths Jostle for having attacked Rattlebones, and is suspicious of Stalin, thinking he might end up betraying them after Jostle is defeated. Stand His stand his The Goldsnake Star-World, a stand which has electro-manipulation. He further more has learned to use Spin back in "Karsos", which he used alongside a whole bunch of gadgets, including: * Magnets * Coppor wires * Iron bullets * Buckshot ammo * Iron chains * An iron sword with spinnable blade * Needles * Steel Balls * American Clackers Category:Characters